Is the Sky Blue or Orange?
by YuNarukami
Summary: Aoi Shin is a young man in Vongola academy, founded on Decimo's ideals this academy was made only to take in the best, so why did a mute with a genetic defect get accepted. What adventures await him? Will he be able to find his voice? Mostly Oc's set in the middle of Decimo's time as boss
1. Chapter 1

In an alternate reality where dimensions diverge, in where the mafia world is slightly different than the one we know. Where all Mafia families strive to destroy other families to become powerful one of them stands above the rest, the Vongola Family, yes the original protectors of the mafia world were indeed back, things got better when the Decimo came into power, and while he originally didn't want the position, Reborn convinced him by offering him the title Neo-Vongola Primo. You all know his story, but you do not know mine. I am Aoi Shin(True Blue). I suffer from a genetic defect where both my hair and my eye color are blue, I hate it. That's probably the first thing you are going to notice about me, skinny body, messy hair, by no means long because I would look more strange and out of place than I am. Let me begin by stating I want nothing to do with the mafia, I don't want to live my life in a crime ridden hell hole, I just want to be me…

As I finished writing everything down I felt someone tap my shoulder, as I turned around I saw my friend Yuu Kichirou with the widest grin I have ever seen him with " _This can't be good…"_

"Aoi! Guess what I did" that grin is the worst, I swear his teeth are going to fall out, let me explain Yuu is a complicated guy, which is funny because his upbringing and mine were completely normal, no if ands or butts, the only thing is that we both suffer rare genetic defects, whereas my hair is blue, his is red, also he has heterochromia so one eye is red the other eye is gold. I swear sometimes I think he is a vampire… "Aoi! What the hell! Didn't you hear Ryu is after you for talking to Amaya-san!" Amaya Haru, the school idol, the prize of everyone in highschool, every high schoolers wet dream, and while beautiful I will admit, I don't see the point in high school infatuations, I don't even know her well. Honestly, brown hair is pretty common here, as well brown eyes, but I guess something about her personality really makes her beautiful, I mean radiance is one thing, heck as I have stated before I only talked to her once, and the first impression was I gave her a pen she had dropped. She gave me her thanks smiling and walking away. I give Yuu a pointed look "Come on Aoi, I am not happy he decided to finally pick on you, I am grinning because I know you can kick his ass!" He smiles and I give him my "Are you serious" look. He understands(Years of being my one and only friend). Haha funny thing I should mention my genetic defects also rendered me mute so I can communicate by facial expressions and writing! "Come on Minato you can take him, I tried but he is too strong, especially when he makes the flame come out of his forehead!" See that was it, Ryu was a vongola descendant, apparently being part of the crime syndicate makes you top dog in the school, the irony of a vongola bully not being lost in me I just shake my head. I open my mouth and Yuu gives me a hopeful look, I quickly shake my head, no matter how hard I try I can't get words to come out, "Its ok Aoi we'll deal with it one problem at a time" Yuu smiles at me. I just shake my head and begin to imagine how I am going to deal with it, when the ire of my problems comes bursting through the doors "Aoi-san!" Its Amaya-san, I beckon Yuu to be my translator. "Amaya-san forgive Aoi, he can't really talk to anyone" Amaya nods as if she knows my problems, it's not really a big secret, heck it's part of the reason no one talks to me. "Look Aoi, I apologize for getting you into trouble with Ryu-san, he has it in his mind that I am his girlfriend, even though I rejected him, I seriously don't know what to do about him" She gives a look that makes it seem like I have all the answers in the world, I shake my head, Yuu is about to translate when "Hey!" its Ryu, that long blacked haired Italian piece of dog feces, who is the bane of my existence, who flaunts his stupid Dying Will Mode(I did my research), "So, here you are Haru-chan" he is sneering at her as he says that, and honestly I want to punch him so hard that he bleeds, he looks at me as I am glaring at him "The mute and the gay vampire, honestly I am not surprised" his insults don't bother us, in fact it pissed him that neither of us really cared what he had to say. "Am I going to have to kick both of your asses?" he glares at me, in all honesty I am not scared, but I haven't used it in a real fight before I am not sure if it will kill him, or if it will affect him at all, plus the reprecussions on my body…

He pulls out a pistol, alarmed I throw Yuu and Amaya down, he cocks it and shoots his head, I thought he was dead, but he rises up with a flame, his visage looks more enraged than calm, I ready my self, I take out my pills, and I swallow two praying that they work. Sure enough a flame sprouts on my forehead Orange as the sunset, while his flame is red. Amaya and Ryu look at me shocked, Ryu then recovers and takes out his brass knuckles, and I ready my hands and feet. I have no weapons yet I don't like them though a pair of gloves would fit my style… Back to the fight in hand no spacing out listening to that instinct *Left, right, dodge his hook, counter it* almost methodically I dodge his punches and kicks and manage to score a few myself, the problem is we are both in an elevated dying will state that our fight drew the attention of the upper classmen, people who I didn't want to see at the moment. You see here in Vongola Academy only the finest are chosen, why a mute and a genetic freak are here beats the heck out of me. Anyway the pecking order here doesn't go by age its by ones individual strength and flame, while sky flame is the rarest flame a handful have it(Myself included). I kept my flame type a secret because the sky flames are notorious for being chosen to be the leaders of the academy and out of all 10 of them one of them will be chosen to be the next Vongola boss. See I wanted to be invisible I didn't want attention, I didn't want our class president to interfere and I certainly didn't want her to drag me into her office "Aoi-san, why didn't you tell us your flame type?" I look at her and pull out my notebook and explain my reasoning, she reads it and slams her fist on the table "Listen to me and listen good, you are joining this committee, I saw the fight your Hyper Intuition is almost as good as Decimo's." I blush at that, it feels good to be complimented, she might have taken it the wrong way because next thing I know she grabs my chin and pulls it toward her face " Besides the closer you are to me, the more likely I can make you talk" she purred. Ok, the prez is hot, but still highschool romances are meh, long black hair, gorgeous green eyes, nice curves, where Amaya is petite and cute, President Hinata was HOT. I gulp and wave my hands in front of my face, I stand up to walk out "Aoi-san! Think about it" she gave me a serious look, then winked at me, I groaned inwardly. As I walked out of the hall towards math class I mulled over everything, annoyed at Amaya and her clumsiness, speaking of her she rushed towards me as soon as she saw me in the hall way "Thank you very much for standing up for me" she bows her head and turns up blushing, " _Oh no"_ I try and wave it off like it's no big deal, but she looks at me as if she understands " Aoi-kun you stood up for me no guy would do that for any girl, that's why I will take it as your confession of love " she declares, My mind blacked out… no like one minute passed… Yuu waves his hand in my face "Sorry Amaya-san, when he gets overloaded he blacks out" Crap I fainted, I look at Amaya too embarrassed, honestly I shouldn't get this attention, I am the black sheep. "Don't worry about Aoi-kun, I know this is a lot to handle, in all honestly I have liked you for a while now" I look at her with a raised eyebrow, listen I didn't fight for her let be clear, me and Ryu have a strong hatred for each other, which is weird because we are childhood friends (or at least were) then he started getting into gangs and violence and I stopped talking to him, now we can't stand each other. Yuu looks at me as I am prepared to reject her offer "Amaya-san, Aoi will take you up on that offer" I look at Yuu with a pissed look in my eye, he got nervous a bit because he knows that I will hit him where it hurts. I got glomped, not complaining, but I really don't want this…


	2. Chapter 2

*2 weeks Later

The news spread that Amaya and I were going out, they were half true, she was going out with me but I wasn't going out with her, I mean I was courteous and polite and while our one sided conversations were getting better, I wasn't interested in her to begin with, I felt trapped because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. The fact that every guy in the school hates me more than ever now is part of the reason I spend most of my time in the gymnasium. Everything changed on a dime as if someone decided to flip a switch and give me what I didn't want…

I walked Amaya home, she gave a quick hug and went inside, I walked down the road to my house looking behind as I had a feeling someone was following me. I shrugged it off as paranoia and walked inside my tiny one bedroom apartment. I live alone because no parents, as for money I get stipend and inheritance money from a rich dead uncle somewhere, the fact that my parents life insurance policy came in after the accident left me well off. Though in all actuality I don't need much, my fridge is full, I can cook, clean and fend for myself though I cannot get my rice to the perfect consistency I considered I rice cooker to solve this problem, but I chock it up in the wants category. Funny enough my wants list has been getting smaller because somehow someway my wants get into my apartment, I wanted a new television set because my old one burned out, when suddenly bam I woke up to a delivery guy dropping it off. Almost as if someone was watching over me…

I woke up when I heard my door open, sure enough it was Yuu, "Aoi! We need to go Ryu is on a rampage at the school!" Really? The upperclassmen could take him. "Also prez made stopping him your responsibility, she also said that she is upset you are cheating on her, but she doesn't mind sharing" I gave Yuu "The look" "Don't shoot the messenger, but really Prez? You really know how to pick them" I look at Yuu, he is jealous of all the attention I am getting I write down on a white board I have laying around "I didn't ask for this" I write, he gives me a strange look and smiles "I know, look don't worry about it, I got your back" I leave with him, as I prepare to stop Ryu, I know he wouldn't hurt Amaya. So she is safe, the upperclassmen will protect most of the students, so why is he angry. We walk up to the school and sure enough there are holes and scorch marks on the walls, it seems Ryu wasn't alone. Yuu gives me my pills, I give him his lead pipe he is fond of, and we go in…

I really hate my life right now, as soon as we walked in we were ambushed, we beat them down but one of them knocked me out and Yuu ran away because I practically forced him too after I woke up and saw him bleeding. I can be assertive when I need to be. I went upstairs, and got captured and tied up and now I am hanging from the roof with a rope tied to my foot. Ryu is looking at me in a scathing manner, his goons consist of a few boys and girls, I don't pay attention to them, I smirk at one of the guys who I gave a black eye, he curses at me and I laugh inwardly, gotta take those small victories when you can. They threw my pills off the side and beat me till I was weak, I have no way of getting out of this lest something short of a miracle happens. But this isn't an anime this a real life, they cut the rope, I hurdle down, I close my eyes but I felt a sharp snag on my ankle plus a snap, damn that hurt, I guess on the way down the rope got caught on an open window, go figure right? I almost pass out because of the pain, but I feel someone pull me up it's the President, and her assistant, a young girl with green hair and glasses, I know her, transfer student from America, Cindy, she looks at me "You know you really get into the strangest situations Shin-chan" she smiles at me, I guess you can say we are childhood friends, though it was mostly me protecting her from bullies.

You might be wondering, why do I know a lot of women? Well as a kid I mostly played with girls I mean I got along with guys well but most of my friends were girls. Besides I do not know what my appeal is I am a mute, yet they always flocked to me wanting to be my friends, I smile at that at the fact that a least my childhood wasn't lonely.

Cindy snaps her fingers in my face, I look at her puzzled "I just asked if you were ok?" I point at my broken ankle she touches it I grunt from the pain "Here we are going to take you to the nurse's office", they help me up and take me they knock and a man with brown hair pops out "Go away I don't treat men" he looks at me. Cindy and Prez give him a glare that made him consider otherwise and in less than 15 minutes I was in a cast and had my ankle fixed up nicely "Now get of here you bother me, but you ladies can stay as long as you'd like" He smiles perversely. If looks could kill Prez would be in jail for first degree murder "Dr. Shamal I would appreciate it if you would stop with your creepy ass flirting" her tone dropped several monotones down and Shamal got the message. I think I wanna go home…

Unbeknownst to Aoi Shamal makes a phone call "Hello?, Yeah I met him, I'm not sure what you mean he got his ankle broken but otherwise he is fine. What? You want to make a personal visit? Alright, but if Decimo hears that you want to train another student he is going to be pissed, remember the last student you tor- trained? Alright, you always know how to pick them" After hanging up a Man in a Fedora with a green gun smirks "Well Leon, we have another boss candidate to train" …

I shudder someone is dancing on my grave. I am lying down in my bed too tired Prez will finish taking care of Ryu, Amaya called me and I told her I was fine, she was crying a little but I calmed her down. I'm not sure how I feel about her being my girlfriend she cares about me I can tell, but I don't really feel the same way, at the same time I feel like I can grow to care about her the way she does me is it worth the risk? Rolling over to my side I notice a letter addressed to me I open it

" _Aoi, you have been chosen to lead the future generation, tomorrow a home tutor will begin to instruct you, to train you, and to mold you into the next Vongola boss. Tutoring is free as long as food and board are covered._

 _Chaos_

 _Ps: Don't try and run away…"_

Hold on? They are choosing candidates already? Decimo is only 10 years older than me, heck I must have been 7 when they officially announced him. What's going on here?...


End file.
